The Inspector Stumbles Into the Thames House
by Linkin41
Summary: "Ianto." "What?" "The 456, they released the poison gas right?" "Right." "It's in the air right now, correct?" "Yes, sir." "Then how are you still alive?" Inspector Spacetime/Torchwood crossover.


This began on Tumblr as a dialogue bit, but then I expanded it. Just a short little crossover fic involving The Inspector, Jack and Ianto, and the 456. I don't own any of this at all. Enjoy!

* * *

"Ianto."

"What?"

"The 456, they released the poison gas right?"

"Right."

"It's in the air right now, correct?"

"Yes, sir."

"Then how are you still alive?"

Ianto and Jack stood in the middle of the room, giving each other confused looks.

"Did something happen to you? Are you like me?"

"No. If I was I think this cut on my face would have been healed by now."

"Hello."

Jack and Ianto turned toward the door.

"Who are you," Jack demanded.

"I'm the Inspector," He smirked, "don't be alarmed, I don't mean any harm."

"Why aren't any of you dying," The 456 asked in an outrage.

"Who are you," The Inspector looked toward the large tank, "and why are are you in a tank?"

"We call ourselves the 456. We need to be in this tank to live."

"You're not very threatening if you're inside a tank," The Inspector said, turning to the two confused men, "I didn't catch your names."

"Ianto Jones."

"Captain Jack Harkness."

"I see," The Inspector looked between the large tank and the men curiously.

"Why isn't the air filled with poison gas," Ianto asked.

"Oh, I may have accidentally broken the ventilation system when I was trying to break in," The Inspector explained.

"You were breaking in," Jack asked with a raised brow.

"Well there were people screaming at the front door and I had to let them out somehow," The Inspector looked at the tank, "why is that here again?"

"We're asking for 10% of the Earth's children," The 456 answered.

"Why," The Inspector inquired.

"The chemicals in their bodies," The 456 explained, "they make us feel good."

The Inspector stood there blinking while Jack and Ianto looked at the tank in horror.

"I'm sorry," The Inspector shook his head in disbelief, "but you're using these children as an illegal substance?"

"Yes," The 456 answered plainly.

The Inspector turned back to Jack and Ianto, "And what were you two doing?"

"We were trying to stop them from taking the children," Ianto explained.

"Are you two part of some organization?"

"Torchwood," Jack said.

"In all of space and time I have never heard it. Peacemist yes, but Torchwood? No."

The Inspector looked over the tank, "So I'm guessing the gas inside is what it lives off of, correct?"

"Correct," Ianto nodded.

"Let me try something here," The Inspector reached into his pocket, "Ah! My handy optic pocketknife! Perfect! Now…"

He aimed the optic pocketknife toward the tank and shot at it, making a large hole in the glass and letting the gas pour out.

"I suggest we leave right now," The Inspector said to Jack and Ianto, "I'm going to make a large assumption and say that it's poisonous."

The three of them rushed down the stairs and out of the front lobby, not stopping until they reached the sidewalk.

"You just killed the 456," Ianto said, astonished.

"I didn't kill them," The Inspector said, "I merely left a large hole in their tank. The lack of what they were living off of will kill them, but I can see how you can get that confused."

Jack laughed, "You saved the children, Inspector. You saved the entire world's children."

"All in a day's work," The Inspector began to walk away.

"Wait, where are you going," Ianto asked.

"I'm off," The Inspector said as if it was obvious, "I'm due to go pick up my associate Constable Reggie any moment now and I can't be late. I would invite you two along, but there really only is room for one more in my Booth. Anyway, nice to meet you both and have a nice day."

Ianto shared a confused look with Jack as the Inspector walked around the corner.

"He reminds me of the Doctor," Ianto said, "does he know about him?"

"I'm not sure," Jack said, "but crisis averted. The children are saved."

"There is that matter that Torchwood is still being hunted," Ianto pointed out.

"True," Jack agreed, "let's head back to the base. Gwen and Rhys aren't going to believe this!"


End file.
